Verbo Et Opere
by Vixie1979
Summary: Esmeralda's curiosity is, yet again, tempted as she hears strange noises leaving Frollo's office chambers. Will her curiosity be a mistake? Or will Frollo remind her of one already made? This fanfic is sexually violent! DO NOT READ IF YOU DISAGREE WITH THESE THEMES!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was kind of an unofficial prompt created by one of my friends and I just had to do it. It was in the process of being made in the mere future anyway. So, I just figured what the hell.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Esmeralda could hear a faint, strange sound coming from Frollo's office. She was at the end of the long hallway leading to the tall, dark wooden door. His office was just before she would take a left to the joining hallway that led to her room. She was on her way to that destination for the night, when she had stopped to listen.

When she had moved slowly to the center of the hallway, it was almost clear on what it was. But she still wasn't too sure. So she stood with a patient ear and listened deeper with a curiosity she was sure would get her killed oneday.

 _Scritch…scratch…scitch…scrrtch…_

She shook her head in confusion.

 _It wasn't a quill on parchment._ She thought to herself. _It was louder. With way more force. With a deeper sound._

She moved further down the hall with quiet stealth, until her ear was almost pressed to the polished door. It was partially ajar and a little candle light was peeking out through the crack. It splashed a line of soft glow onto a tapestry to the right of her. Esmeralda stared past the intricate threads in full auditory concentration.

 _…Scrit…scritch…scritch…scrit…_

It was a light scratching. It was a light scratching upon…

 _Wood?_

Esmeralda made a peculiar face, but backed away when the sound increased. It was done with such violent force it almost disturbed her. She previously held the thought of stealing a glance through the door hinges, but the erratic and irritating rhythm stopped her.

 _…_ _ **SCRITCH**_ _…_ _ **SCRATCH**_ _…_ _ **SCRITCH**_ _…_ _ **SCRATCH**_ _…_ _ **SCRATCH**_ _…_

All of a sudden, she hears Frollo's muffled grunt and heavy breath drift from inside his chamber and her heart skipped a beat. Her reaction always confused her when it came to Frollo. Sure, he scared the hell out of her, but there was another feeling that came along with that fear. It was a sense of excited anticipation. Her heart always leapt to her throat when seeing or hearing him, but it wasn't the only part of her anatomy that reacted. She always shook it off. Pretended it was nothing and proceeded to scoff, spit and hurl her disgust at the man she believed she loathed. Besides, Phoebus was waiting for her. He was, after all, the love of her life.

But through all that, there was still this small voice in the left anterior cortex of her brain reminding her of a hidden part of herself. A darker part that she refused to acknowledge.

 _…You know you want it Esmeralda…you know you want him…You want him to do…_

She shivered.

The voice was always miniscule. It only echoed weakly in the back of her mind. She was always able to shut it out. But as of late, it was growing to a roar. It was growing in speed and spreading. It was like an aggressive illness that was finally done incubating and her doubt of her own morality was the first of many symptoms to appear.

That wasn't who she was. Or was it. She wasn't sure anymore.

Hearing him now. Hearing his deep growl. It was the kind that resonated deep within his chest, churning, welling until it exploded out in a rush of anger and rage and...

 _Oooooh…_ Her mind responded, opening Pandora's Box of a primal need. It was disabling her own awareness and before she could come to her senses, a hand gripped her arm hard and yanked her into the lion's den.

Into his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay change of plans. This is no longer going to be a songfic. The song does remind me of FRESME a lot, but it doesn't fit this type of material. If you are curious though, the name of the song is called "Every Other Freckle" and it's by alt-j. It's a very suggestive and very hot song.**

* * *

The power of the pull and the velocity of the release made her jerk around forcefully. It left her right arm burning and her head spinning. She had turned to where she was now facing Frollo's desk and the door was behind her.

At first she had to process what just happened. The motion was so fast it left her mind reeling. Once she got her bearings, the first items to come into view was the many lofted bookshelves behind his high back wooden chair. The shelves elevated to at least twenty feet high, books of all sorts, sitting erect and in their place. She scanned the height with wide eyes all the way to the top and skimmed back down to his desk.

That's when she noticed its surface.

At first she thought it might have been a trick of the candle light, or a trick of her own eyes. Her nerves where on edge and anything could have tricked her vision at that point.

But it was all too real.

She folded her arms into herself and moved closer to get a better look. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing and she couldn't look away. They were everywhere. Carved right into the dark rosewood. All of his confessions. Every last detail and every detail about her. All the things he longed to do, all things he wished for her to do. Some were pleasant and others were vulgar and carnal. But, It was all there, laid out before her.

Every inch was covered in deep, jagged chicken scratches. Some scribbles were in English and some were in Latin. Some text were elaborate etchings and others were careless, violent stabs.

She was getting accustomed to reading Latin. But most words on the desk were hard to make out. It was mostly due to the penmanship rather than the words themselves.

She slid her slender fingers over a particular word that caught her eye. It was in the center of the desk and it was one she could read, but didn't understand. This word was carved so deep, Esmeralda could almost see the raw pulp of rings beginning to show in the wood. She let the sharp thorn like pieces flatten under the pads of her fingers. She reversed her hands motion and ran her fingers against the grain. It caused the loose pieces on the edges to stab and take hold of the skin at the pad of her middle finger. The skin broke in a minor puncture. She upturned her hand and saw a bead of dark blood surfacing.

She lifted her hand to examine the small wound. She surprised herself. She didn't react the way she expected. She never did for that matter.

That neglected voice surfaced again.

 _The pain…_

 _It always felt…like…_

Suddenly she heard a small click behind her. She turned quickly.

Frollo was in clear view, right in front of the only exit in the room. He held a poniard in his left hand and the most ferocious stare.

It made Esmeralda gasp inwardly at the sight.

His hair was in a wild mess around his head. The ends of his usual tamed side curls whipped up to take the shape of silver horns. His skin was ashen, but his lips were darker. They were in a thin, strict frown. His eyes were wide, his pupils were constricted. Their usual look of tiredness was replaced by a predatory leer. His whole presence conveyed a man unraveling at the seams.

 _He looked…_

She stalled her thoughts in an instant. She fought them off, just like she planned to fight him off. That _was_ her plan. But, all she managed to do was stand there, quaking in her own fame and staring in fascination. The moment was all beyond her own cognition. Until his voice sliced through her and let all those thoughts pour out of her like an open artery.

 _Oh, that voice…that deep, bellowing, damning voice…FUCKING ASSHOLE!_

"Nosing around I see." His voice dripped with derision and Esmeralda's insides quivered.

 _Oh, you **fucking** asshole! _ She repeated to herself.

The corners of his mouth spread across his face in a wicked grin, baring his white teeth. The shadows of the room twisted his features to what resembled a living devil. His head was bowed and his brow lowered over his eyes, but it didn't deflect that rapacious stare he gave her. It was momentarily broken when he caught her eyes move to his poniard for a brief moment and his mouth shifted to that same frown from earlier.

"You think I need instruments to get what I want?" He ended his point with a voice of malice. He tossed the small dagger down to the floor in a tight, angry and precise throw. All the while, keeping his eye on her.

The sharp end of the blade pierced the wood and made a cracking sound. Esmeralda's insides liquefied at his sudden outburst. She watched the blade move back and forth in the wood. It still stood erect, as the teetering ceased.

Frollo took that opportunity to move towards her stiffly. He picked up speed as he flew.

Esmeralda stayed planted, but the logical side of her brain told her otherwise.

 _Run Esmeralda!_

He moved closer.

 _Run!_

He was half way to her.

 ** _RUN!_**

Frollo pushed her back against his desk. The legs of the desk made a loud but low and quick "scoonch" as Esmeralda's rear end slammed into the edge of his desk.

"AHHH!" She finally yelled out loud. But before she could react in any way. His fingers wrapped into her dark hair. She gripped his forearms and squeezed. She felt the flexing of his muscles under his felt sleeves as he pulled. Frollo moved her head to the side and leaned into her ear as the pressure of his hips pressed into her. His legs parting hers farther. There was a slight jerking of her inner thighs when his slender waist occupied the narrow space.

"Let me be clear…" He spoke through gritted teeth and tightened his hold on her head with emphasis.

She let out a muted moan.

He leaned in, his lips almost touching the hollowed part of her ear. Heavy exhales exited through his nose and mouth. The heat made her skin hot, but made her grow goosebumps at the same time.

"…You will do as I say." He whispered menacingly.

She wriggled feebly in his grasp. He let out a dark chuckle.

"Is that all you have for me?" He taunted.

She surprised herself when her lower half began to move against his velvet robe. It was as if her body was disconnecting to her rational brain and answering him without any restraint. Her pulse sped up at the feel of a very pronounced erection between her legs and her vaginal opening tightened and relaxed.

The fear was mixing with something she couldn't explain. It was completely irrational. It was lessening her resolve.

Frollo lifted his head and was met with the blazing green of her eyes.

"You will get _NOTHING_ from me." She said in the most indignant voice she could.

Frollo looked down at her, his eyebrow cocked.

"Is that so?" He gave a dark smirk. "You're not necessarily putting up much of a fight…" He voluntarily loosened on his grip on her hair. "…For you to make that sort of proclamation, that is."

 _What might you have in store for me, my gypsy…_

She felt his fingers lax in her curls.

 _This is my chance…_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for another cliff hanger. I'm building tension dammit! Think of it as foreplay. LOL! JK! I swear it will pay off in the end. I haven't let anyone down yet. At least I hope not. :)**


End file.
